


四季奇谭•希望之春

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 具有春日触感的一些黑白短篇集（旧文搬运）
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 3





	1. 乍醒馀困

简介：拉希奥是先醒来的那个，准确的说，是他身上属于龙的天性的那部分先醒来了。

黑龙在一片柔软的触觉中醒来。  
它晃动着昏沉的脑袋，警惕地扫视着四周，它躺在一张巨大的四柱床上，一些看不清颜色的衣物杂乱地堆在床脚，还有一些干脆扔在地上。晨光熹微，昏暗的房间像笼罩着一层淡淡发光的灰尘，等待着阳光真正到来，把它们镀成金色。这柔软的不对劲，它应该蜷缩着睡在炙热的熔岩边，坚硬的巨石上，隐秘的山洞里，感受着晨风和霜露，总之不应该像现在这样，毫无防备，仰面陷在某种柔软的不可思议的织物里。  
然后它触碰到了别的什么东西，更加温暖，更加柔软。它侧过头看，那是个熟睡的恒温的生物，他的脑袋枕着黑龙的手臂，蹭得它有些痒，它注视着眼前柔软的生物，瞳孔在昏暗的光线中大的吓人，几乎占据了整个猩红的虹膜。他鼻息轻缓，胸口微微起伏，他的脖颈，那么纤细，脆弱，只要伸出手爪，就能在上面留下痕迹，只要轻轻一握，黑龙就能让这个生物呼吸的节奏彻底紊乱，让他在挣扎中绝望的醒来，睁开双眼，然后陷入永远的死寂。只要它伸出手。  
黑龙伸出右手，轻轻放在他的脖颈上，鬼使神差地没有进行别的动作，他稍微动了动头，毛发遮住了眼睛。那个生物有着金色的毛发，这让黑龙觉得舒服，龙都喜欢闪闪发光的颜色。这让它开始思索那双金发下的的眼睛，他的眼睛会是什么颜色的，金色？金色总是个好主意，不过这次好像有点不太对，那双眼睛应该是更加冷静的色彩，当你凝视它们的时候如同凝视平静的海面。黑龙无意识地稍微加重些了力气，那个柔软的生物皱了皱眉，轻轻咳了一下，依然睡着，他的眼睛依然紧闭。  
这让黑龙觉得无端烦躁，它不喜欢看到他皱起的眉头，它停下了用力，移开了自己的手，像要把他的眉间重新抚平似的，它伸出手去。  
这打破了那个生物的好梦。他的眼睛微微睁开一条缝，小声嘟囔着，“还早呢，拉希奥，让我们再多睡一会。”是蓝色，正如黑龙所猜测的那样，他有一双蓝色的眼睛，蓝色很好，蓝色让它觉得安静，就好像它平心中一直燃烧的某种火焰逐渐平息了。算了，它不打算再尝试着用力掐住他的脖子了，毕竟，它这么爱他。  
黑龙听从了那个生物的话，再次陷入了沉睡。


	2. 毛茸茸与软乎乎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现在他们都是猫了。  
> 警告：一趟货真价实的猫车……请斟酌阅读（拉希奥x安度因）

亮了。  
在张开双眼的瞬间，拉希奥的瞳孔就紧缩成了一条细线，当他逐渐适应刺眼的亮光后，他才意识到自己正躺在一张大得吓人的床上。深蓝色的绸面被单裹在他身上，让他觉得暖融融的，他不知道这里是什么地方，更不记得自己是如何来到这儿的。他眯着眼睛惬意地伸了个懒腰，迷惑地晃晃脑袋，扫视着四周。  
一个被单下的物体吸引了他全部的注意力，那东西舒缓地起伏着，蓝色的绸面随着它的节奏轻轻耸动，如同平静的海水有了波澜。拉希奥翻过身，压低身体，肚子紧贴着床单，聚精会神地盯着它看，像一个蹲在船边期待海豚从海面一跃而起的孩子，等待着它进一步的动作。可那东西依然以一种永恒不变的节奏起伏着，这令他十分恼火。在漫长无果的等待之后，拉希奥终于丧失了所有的耐心，他后肢着力，双爪前扑，朝他的目标发动了猛然一击。

软乎乎的。  
那东西舒缓的节奏终于被打乱了，它开始挣扎并发出恼怒的呜咽，这让拉希奥更加兴奋了，他的前爪用力地扑打着在被单下耸动的家伙，直到那个物体使劲向前拱，从被单下探出脑袋，朝拉希奥发出厉声抗议。拉希奥看到一团橘黄色的绒毛，和一双气鼓鼓的蓝眼睛。他对这瞪视十分熟悉，每当他做出了什么蠢事或是讲了什么蠢话，这双好看的蓝眼睛都会以一种既严厉然而又无可奈何的神态瞪着他看，直到他低头服软。  
安度因。一个单词在拉希奥脑海中瞬间闪过。他想这就是那家伙的名字。

从熟睡中醒来是十分痛苦的，更不必说被一个九磅重的家伙突然扑上来压醒了。安度因费力地从那团乱七八糟的被单下钻出来时，那个扰他好梦的家伙正一脸得意地朝他昂着脑袋。拉希奥，那个混蛋。安度因努力压下朝着那双红眼睛狠狠来一爪子的冲动，拿出自己最严厉的神态瞪着他看，直到那两只黑色的耳朵尖畏缩地朝后轻轻抖动。他朝拉希奥生气地小声叫了一嗓子，那个黑色的家伙便悻悻地挪动着爪子，小心地靠过来，在他身边来回走动，试着拿脑袋低他的脖颈。  
安度因软下态度，再次俯卧下来，让黑猫蹭他的脖子。拉希奥呼哧呼哧的喘息拂过他的耳后，弄得他有点儿痒，但他并不讨厌这个，正相反，他还有点儿期待拉希奥接下来的动作，他又朝他短促地叫了一声。拉希奥听到了，马上紧挨着他卧下，嗅嗅他的脖子，然后伸出粗糙的小舌头舔他后脑的毛。  
那力度正合适，安度因的嗓子发出舒服的咕噜声，他是个非常爱干净的小猫，他平时自己够不到那个位置，只能舔舔爪子然后随便蹭蹭后脑算是做过了清理，被别的猫舔舐脑袋和耳后实在是爽翻了。安度因眯着蓝色的眼睛，轻轻地喘息，一面想着拉希奥一定会把自己脑袋上的毛吃到嘴巴里，然后咽下去，他难以抑制地想着自己橘黄的毛会和拉希奥黑色的毛混在一起，在他的胃里混成一团，最后变成毛球吐出来。这会是他们俩的毛球，想到这点让他的心里暖呼呼的。  
拉希奥又挨近了些，继续舔着他的后背，这让他越来越困了，毕竟他是被吵醒的并且完全没有睡足，是时候再睡上一觉了……

他的睡意马上被拉希奥的下一个动作扫光了——那个不知好歹的黑猫从他的后背转向了他的尾巴，爪子按着他的尾巴尖然后重重舔着他的尾巴根。安度因背上的毛都炸了起来，他愤怒地转过身，朝拉希奥扑去，爪子使劲拍着黑猫的脑袋——只是肉掌，尽管生气，但安度因的利爪依然缩着。拉希奥停下了动作，抬起头看向他，发出困惑的叫唤，像是在质疑为何他要生气。  
安度因才不管他呢。这家伙只是又在故意骗猫心软，等自己放松警惕他会再次不知羞耻地舔过来。于是橘色的小猫压低身子，短促地叫了一声然后腾跃而起，朝黑猫扑去。这是非常成功的一击，拉希奥被他扑倒在床上，并发出顺从的喵呜声，他的爪子朝四周随意地摊着，朝安度因亮出自己的肚皮，让橘猫舔咬他的脖颈。这让安度因十分满意，这是他自己应得的，他趴在拉希奥的肚子上，双爪按在他的脑袋两边，故作凶恶地咬他的下巴。他们柔软的肚子贴在一起，黑色的毛和橘色的毛弄得满床都是。

然而那只狡诈的黑猫总是出乎意料。就在安度因放松地趴在他身上的时候，拉希奥突然伸出右爪，扑向橘猫的侧身，把他按翻在床上，还没等安度因反抗，他就眼疾手快地俯在对方的身上，轻轻咬住了安度因后脖颈上的皮。这让橘猫突然安静下来了。  
安度因停止了挣扎，这熟悉的感觉让他想起了妈妈，一时间他的大脑一片空白，只是趴在床上，尾巴贴着床单扫来扫去。拉希奥依然叼着他后颈的皮毛，爪子把他压得更紧了些，接着安度因感觉非常的沉重，那家伙几乎把整个身体的重量都压在了他身上，这让他产生了某种莫名的恐惧，他有点儿僵住，嗓子里发出半是威胁半是哀求的咕噜。黑猫终于松了嘴，他安抚地舔了舔安度因的耳后，发出悠长而舒缓的叫声，尽管安度因的身子依然是紧绷的，但他没那么害怕了。

毕竟，那是拉希奥，他那么爱他。  
他感觉到黑猫的后肢再次压了过来，他下意识地抬起后腿，扬起尾巴——他们都知道接下来会发生什么。拉希奥感觉到安度因的身体开始发抖，他再次叼上了安度因后颈的毛，发出一声低沉的吼叫，那听上去像是某种宣誓，又像是某种保证。当安度因终于停下颤抖，他快速地探入了他的身体。  
安度因发出一声尖锐而短促的哀嚎，他的尖爪探了出来，抓坏了深蓝的床单，他的尾巴根开始剧烈的抖动，他想翻过身来然后朝那只黑猫可恶的脸上狠狠地挠上一抓然后再也不理它，可拉希奥还在使劲咬着他的脖颈，这让他使不出力来，一时间只能浑身发抖地发出阵阵颤音。他有点儿委屈，这太疼了，简直是难以忍受，为什么他就非得遭受这个，只是因为他爱他？

好在着该死的折磨非常短。当拉希奥终于松口，并从他的身上滚下来，安度因几乎是一瞬间翻越而起，他愤怒而委屈，飞快地探出利爪重重地抓向了拉希奥的脸——反正那家伙几乎和自己一样快，他总会像往常一样躲开然后兴奋地和他递爪好几个回合。

但他这次没有。  
安度因的爪子重重地落在了他的脸上，并留下几道血痕，而他只是蹲在原地，讨好地呜咽了几声，像是知道自己刚在做出了多么冒犯的事。安度因几乎立即就后悔了，抓伤拉希奥并不是自己的本意，完全不是，他平常几乎从未对他亮出过爪子，他只是现在过于生气和激动了……而当他冷静下来，看到拉希奥有点而湿润的红眼睛，耷拉在后脑的耳朵，和紧贴着床单一动不动的尾巴时，他马上就软下了心。他轻轻唤了一嗓子，然后慢慢靠近他，舔了舔他脸上的伤口……拉希奥的血尝起来很不错……他不该想这个的。  
黑猫像是受到了什么鼓舞，立即重焕生机一般发出欢快的叫声，毫不在意地舔着安度因的耳朵和脸，蹭他的鼻子，像是在说他很抱歉或者什么类似的意思。他们相互舔了好一会儿，最终脱力地趴卧下来，合上了眼睛，嗓子里发出满意的咕噜声，再次进入了梦乡。  
黑色和橘色的尾巴搅在一起，黑黄的毛蹭的满床都是。

——————————————  
黑龙在一片柔软的触觉中醒来。  
拉希奥晃动着昏沉的脑袋，迷惑地扫视着四周，他正躺在一张四柱床上，深蓝的帷幔拉了下来。他猛然坐起，从被子里伸出自己的双手，屏息看向它们——他看到了自己深色的皮肤和黑色的爪尖。他长叹了一口气，庆喜自己没有长出毛茸茸软乎乎的黑色皮毛，下一秒他就猛地掀开了自己身旁的被子，并且一把攥住了人类的手腕。  
“还不是时候……拉希奥，让我再睡一会儿……你太可恶了……”金发的人类发出迷茫的抱怨。拉希奥看着人类赤裸的手臂和细长的手指，发出一阵如释重负般的笑声。安度因清醒了一点儿，他望向坐起的黑龙，用手臂支撑着脑袋，试探着问道，“你做噩梦了吗，拉希奥？”  
接着他看到那只黑龙崽子不好意思地摸摸了鼻子，有点儿害羞地支吾道：  
“哦，安度因……你完全想象不出那是什么样的梦，简直太致命了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我有罪，我忏悔。


	3. 内有恶犬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 显而易见，克里希托不喜欢那个长翅膀的家伙。

克里希托今年八岁了。  
这对一只小型巴哥犬来说已经迈入了中年，它应当步伐变得迟缓，运动量骤减，并且把更多的时间花费在睡觉上。至少从理论上来讲应该是这样。  
但它是乌瑞恩家族的狗，更不必说还是瓦里安国王亲手养大的，它深知自己肩上的重任，它每天在暴风要塞来回巡逻不下五趟，从花园到王座厅，从图书馆到国王的起居室。它昂首挺胸，迈着自己短而粗壮的四肢整天撒欢奔跑着，任何威胁暴风要塞和国王安全的人都逃不过它的眼睛，任何人。

此时此刻，克里希托正蹲在国王的卧房，困惑地仰头望着那张垂下深蓝帷幔的四柱床。它知道它金发的年轻主人就在里面，它能闻到这个，他的气味就像阳光下摊开的旧书，闻起来暖融融的。它喜欢它年轻的主人，它喜欢他的手指轻轻地拂过它头顶的褶皱，这会让它舒服地发出像小马一样抽鼻子的咕噜声，它喜欢他站在花园天井中央，俯下身来低声朝它呼唤：“到这儿来，克里希托，好孩子！”  
但现在，它听不见他一贯温和的声音，只能听到帷幔中织物摩擦的窸窣声交杂着细碎的喘息。这真的让它极为困惑，据它所知这是人类的窝，他会蜷在这里舒舒服服的睡上一觉直至天明，为什么他听起来像是在追着一块骨头剧烈奔跑？接着，克里希托敏锐的耳朵就听见了人类压抑的痛呼和抽噎  
——他遇到了危险，有什么东西在伤害他！  
下一秒，暴风城最忠诚的护卫就咆哮着冲进了深蓝的帷幔。

——————————————  
拉希奥在第四十二次向国王提出那个请求之后，安度因终于勉强答应了他。“你应该知道这非常变态……拉希奥，我恨有人绑住我的手，更不用说是在那种时候……更不用说是被一头黑龙。”即便是在他应允之后，他的态度依然十分愤懑不平。  
“但是我喜欢，安度因，而且我完全不介意之后让你绑住我的——如果你想要的话。”拉希奥如此答复。  
“圣光在上！拉希奥，你能不能不要把所有人都想得和你一样变态？”  
“这就是你的问题了，我的国王，如果我真是一个变态，为什么你那么爱我？”

所以这就是了，拉希奥终于实现了他的愿景，绑着人类的手腕，在床上，和他滚在一起。安度因看起来真的好极了，他袒露着胸膛的样子好极了，他试着挣脱皮质手铐的样子好极了，他发现挣脱不开之后那副无奈又羞赧的表情看上去好极了。拉希奥极有耐心的低下头，从他的肚脐一路吻到脖颈，然后满意地看着他的耳朵越来越红——他真的太容易脸红了。  
拉希奥认为他的人类已经全然准备好迎接接下来要发生的事，安度因浑身热的吓人，打着抖，小声地抽着气，就在黑龙的爪子探向——

“嗷！”  
拉希奥觉得自己眼前似乎闪过一阵圣光，他吃痛地揉着自己的后脑。一个流星般疾速投掷的物体刚刚砸中了他，就在他刚转过身，依然眼冒金星的时候，那个刚命中他的小东西发出了一阵极其愤怒的咆哮，难以想象一个那么小的东西居然能发出那么大的动静。它怒气冲冲地扑咬着每一个它能够得到的地方，他的手指，他的小腿，他的屁股……并且怎么甩都甩不掉。当拉希奥终于看清那是国王养在暴风要塞的巴哥犬时，他脸上的表情像是见了鬼，这只小狗的战斗力快抵得上四风谷整整一洞的兔妖了——至少那些兔妖还会在战斗中逃跑，而克里希托则拿出一副无所畏惧同归于尽的架势，咬着他的脚趾不放，丝毫没有退缩的意思。他又不能真的把国王的狗一口吃掉，虽然他的确非常想这么做。情急之下，他只好慌忙地变回他真实的形态，一只比克里希托大上那么一点点儿的雏龙，然后从犯罪现场一般狼藉的床上冲出来，飞到一个那条该死的破狗够不到的地方，比如屋顶华丽的支型吊灯上。

一只小小的雏龙一边伸出爪子紧紧抱着支型吊灯的水晶，一边支棱着翅膀，呲着牙威胁地冒出一两颗火星；吊灯的正下方，小小的巴哥犬依然愤怒地朝他怒吼着：  
“汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪嗷！”

这就是安度因国王伸手拉开深蓝帷幔是所看到的场景，他的皮质手铐已经被克里希托咬开了——它真是个细心的好孩子。这场面太过戏剧性，以至于让国王笑得浑身抽搐。而那只小龙崽还抱着吊灯绝望地朝他高吼着：“安度因陛下！管好你的狗！”

国王突然开始剧烈的咳嗽——他笑到呛住了。

——————————————  
在那之后，拉希奥觉得那条破狗简直是处处针对他。它会在晚饭时突然钻进桌下隔着靴子咬他的脚趾，会在召开作战会议时当着一桌人的面朝他嗷嗷叫，会在他一个人坐着好端端啃苹果时突然跳起来扑向他的后背。  
还有现在。

晨光熹微，拉希奥刚刚睁开他的眼睛，接着就在枕头旁边正对上一双硕大溜圆的黑眼睛，他睡眼惺忪地和那双眼睛对视了三秒钟——  
“汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪嗷！”  
紧接着就再次被克里希托扑咬在床上，接着是再一次变成原型飞的高高的。黑龙幼崽暴躁地围着屋子盘旋，一边大声吵醒床上的人类，“安度因！我受够了！”  
金发的人类睡眼朦胧的坐起来，瞧见发生什么之后再次难以抑制地轻笑出声，“拉希奥，克里希托很乖的……他之前从来不吼人，你在我睡着时对它做了什么？”那只雏龙发出了一阵愤怒的吼叫和一些安度因听不懂的龙语单词，“胡说！如果你有选择的忽视了它对我的偏见，那你也应该知道！我昨天还看到这只恶犬在要塞花园追着你的勇士狂啃，而那个勇士不过是轻轻地碰了它一下……你不如问问，在你睡着时，它对我做了什么？！”

安度因耸耸肩，对此不置可否。  
那头龙继续边飞边吼着，完全丧失理智，语无伦次：“暴风要塞只能有一个凶恶的非人生物！有它没我，有我没它！”  
国王难以置信地看向他，“你在嫉妒一条狗？拉希奥？说真的你到底几岁了？”  
“我可以嫉妒！我才六岁！而且那条破狗已经至少八岁了！它应当对我保持应有的尊敬和爱护！”  
“等你冷静下来你应当好好回忆一下自己说过的话，拉希奥。”安度因笑着摇头，在自己的年龄问题上，这头龙一直敏感的吓人，而现在他居然毫不在意地就这样吼了出来，“我给你点儿时间一个人静一静，拉希奥。”说着他穿着睡衣走下床，弯腰抄起还在咆哮的克里希托，拿手抵了抵它的小脑袋，小声地说着，“克里希托我们走，不理那个小破龙，他被腐化了嗷嗷乱叫。”

“嘿！我听到了！”六岁的黑龙幼崽发出抗议的吼叫。  
安度因没理他，笑着走向外厅，抱着狗狗友善地拉开了卧室的门，“你最好抓紧时间再好好睡上一觉，拉希奥，早餐之后有一个小型的会议，关于库尔提拉斯周边的岛屿探索，我需要有你在场。”  
“我才不会去的！除非你——”  
他的抱怨被国王的关门声打断了。

——————————————  
在国王本人的一再无视下，拉希奥决定亲自解决这个问题。  
在一个鸟声啁啾的清晨，他一个人悄悄来到暴风要塞的花园，盯着围着花园撒欢跑着的克里希托。巴哥犬马上发现了他，它支着粗壮的前爪朝他呲牙。拉希奥像完全不在意似的朝它走去，最后在它面前蹲下，一根手指顶着巴哥犬的脑袋，威胁地轻轻敲着，“不知何故，我觉得你能听得懂我们在讲话……克里希托，我简直以为我们伟大的，逝去的先王的魂魄寄托在了你的身上，好让我离他的宝贝儿子远一点。”他自己笑着摇了摇头，甩掉这个荒谬的想法。“我必须警告你，你如果再敢对我乱吼，尤其是在他面前，我就把你阉掉。”  
他说着从腰上摸出一把极其精致的匕首，刀刃在在晨光下闪着不测的寒光，那看上去甚至和传奇之刃“龙父之牙”有几分相似，谁知道他当初交给勇士的那把是不是真的……他继续用手指捣着小狗的脑袋，这令克里希托十分烦躁。

于是它一口咬住了这个可恶的家伙的可恶的手指。  
拉希奥发出一声愤怒的痛呼，他一手按住小狗的脖子，一边攥紧手中的匕首，咬牙切齿地怒吼，“你完蛋了，和你的蛋蛋说再见吧！低等生物！”  
就当他按住克里希托欲行不轨的时候，安度因国王刚好打着哈欠路过，“你今天怎么起的这么早，拉希奥……”当他看清黑龙手上拿着的东西时，这份朦胧的睡意瞬间变成了惊恐的质问，“拉希奥，你在对我的狗做什么？”  
克里希托，今年八岁，在暴风城忠心耿耿戍卫了整整八年的克里希托，刚好在黑龙的爪子下倔强的抬起脑袋，用最天真无邪的狗狗眼望着它金发的主人——“嗷呜？”  
安度因觉得自己的心正在破碎。  
国王阴沉着脸，大步朝他的狗和黑龙走去，周身散发着压抑的怒火。

敏锐的黑龙这才意识到了什么，他匆匆收起那把锋利的匕首，一边放开那条该死的，虚伪的狗。匆忙起立朝人类辩解着，“这不是你想的那样……我没有……安度因，你听我解释……”  
国王继续板着脸，威胁地看着黑龙的红眼睛，从他的眼睛扫视到他的腿间，他抽了抽嘴角，继续用阴沉的声音低声说着，“拉希奥，如果你还想留着你的蛋的话，现在就给我走开，马上。”  
黑龙在一阵尖锐的鸣叫中变回了他的原型，那只黑色的雏龙朝人类气急地，语无伦次地吼着，“你令我非常生气，安度因！我有我的尊严，我想我太迁就你了，以至于让你忘了——我是一头龙，不是你的的宠物！你居然为了一条狗威胁我！”他愤怒的喷出一两个火星，语气又变得极其哀怨，“安度因……我甚至是最后一头黑龙了……你，你不给我生蛋就算了，居然还要威胁我！”  
一时没来得及反应的国王，只能在原地呆呆地注视着那条愤怒又难过的小龙崽拍着翅膀，一歪一斜地飞向高处，最后消失不见。

过了好一会儿，他弯下腰，坐在花园的草地上，轻轻捋着克里希托的脑袋，“他真是个幼稚的家伙，对吧，克里希托？我想他晚饭时候就会飞回来的。”

——————————————  
当天晚饭的时候黑龙并没有折返。

一天之后也没有。  
接着是再一天。

——————————————  
金发的国王躺在自己舒适的大床上，抱着克里希托，把小狗举得高高的，轻轻点着着它湿润的鼻头，朝狗狗絮絮叨叨地讲话：  
“老实交代，克里希托，你是不是在我不在的时候欺负他，然后在我面前装可怜？”  
“汪。”  
“这下好了，你平时咬咬他尾巴就算了，你看，现在他不飞回来了，这下你要拿什么磨牙呢，克里希托？”  
“汪呜。”  
“我知道这其实也不全是你的错，我承认我有点幸灾乐祸了，但是，但是他被你赶得鸡飞狗跳的样子真的很可爱啊……克里希托，你说对不对？”  
“嗷呜。”  
“这下怎么办呢，你无聊了……老实说我也挺无聊的。向我保证，等他飞回来之后你就不再招惹他了。”  
“嗷。”

当天晚上暴风要塞遇到了不明刺客的袭击，目击的巡逻卫兵称来者的速度快的吓人，但并没有任何人受伤，也没有任何贵重物品遗失，所以这事儿就这么算了。守备军只好多增派巡逻的人手，这是特殊时刻，他们实在不能对任何情况掉以轻心。  
第二天早上，安度因国王才发现，花园里克里希托的食盘连带着夜宵不见了，他笑着摇了摇头。

——————————————  
再后来的一个晚上，当那个敏捷黑影躲过卫兵，穿梭在要塞的花园间时，突然被一个声音打断了。  
“我猜，你的雇主花了大价钱让你来暴风城刺杀一条狗？”那个声音的主人从阴影中走出，大大方方地站在光亮的走廊上，那正是安度因国王本人。  
国王抱着手臂，低着头，“你知道，我可以给你开出更高的砝码让你放弃这个任务，顺便给你的雇主带去一句话——”  
那个阴影中的刺客开口了，带着冷漠和平静，“这无关价格，陛下，这只事关信任和尊严。”  
金发的国王猛地抬起头，向前迈出一步后又停下，他重新组织着言语，犹豫着开口，“你知道……我真的很抱歉。如果能让你感觉好些的话，我会很尊重你的感受……”

来者打断了国王的话，“你不诚恳。”  
接下来，他的语气开始变得气愤又委屈，像个被莫名指责的孩子，“你的狗追着我胡来的时候，你根本不加阻止，还在一边笑！你都停不下来！……你，你甚至表现得更爱一只低等生物，你让我重新思考我在这里待着的意义。”  
安度因的手攥着衣角，“不！拉希奥，我……”  
阴影中的黑龙还在自顾自地说着，“你不能对待我就像……就像对待一只宠物，呼之即来，挥之即去，只负责逗你开心。我在你面前变形是因为我信任你，安度因，你辜负了我的信任还践踏了我的尊严。”  
国王的声音变得有些颤抖，“圣光啊，拉希奥，你怎么能这样想。我从来没把你看作，看作一个宠物，你是我的朋友，我的顾问……我的伴侣，如果我之前的态度让你产生了这种错觉，那我真的非常抱歉，我发誓我不会再这样了。”他继续做着承诺，“……我可以把克里希托先寄养在吉恩那儿，他会照顾好它的，而且保证不会再烦你。”他毫无防备地向前伸出手，“拜托，拉希奥，请你过来吧？我真的非常想念你……”

[拜托，拉希奥，请你过来吧？我真的非常想念你]  
国王突然听到自己的声音从一个机械装置中传出来，接着他又反复听到了三遍：  
[我真的非常想念你]  
[我真的非常想念你]  
[我真的非常想念你]

最后是被调到最高音量的：  
[我可以把克里希托先寄养在吉恩那儿]

那头阴影中的黑龙终于朝他走来，手中攥着一个大概属于侏儒制造的某种录音装置，反复播放着国王颤抖的承诺。  
拉希奥抬起头，朝国王露出一个璀璨的，快乐的，同时又是狡黠的，只属于黑龙的微笑，他伸出一只手揽过安度因的肩，安慰性地随便拍了两下，然后幸灾乐祸地朝人类叫嚷道：  
“现在就送，不许反悔。你呆着干嘛？还不快去！“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.这个沙雕脑洞来源于洛丹伦cg希瓦对小国王说的那句话“Muzzle your dog your majesty.”我有毒，我反省。  
> 2.这真的只是个沙雕吐槽文，他们的对白只代表我的yy而不非角色性格本身  
> 3.最后的录音梗来源于《疯狂动物城》的结尾，只要看过肯定都知道嘻嘻


	4. 欺君之罪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这是我们的蛋，安度因。”拉希奥指着那颗黑色的龙蛋一本正经地宣布。

“……你是什么意思，拉希奥？”金发的国王皱着眉头，又好气又好笑地盯着那个看上去和他年纪相仿的黑发青年。他的朋友，他的顾问兼伴侣刚才一脸严肃地宣布了一则不可思议的消息。黑龙那煞有其事的样子让人类觉得仿佛他不是慵懒地半躺在国王的床上，而是正站在暴风要塞作战室的中央，指着长桌上的沙盘挥斥方遒，“部落将要分四路纵队，两路骑兵两路步兵奔赴激流堡，牛头人和兽人的混合旅——不过没关系，现在我们获知了情报就可以半途截击。”  
“就是我说的那个意思，我的国王。”拉希奥换了个姿势，那颗布满倒刺的黝黑的蛋正安静地卧在他的胸膛上，他的手爪有节奏地敲击着蛋壳，不知为何安度因突然有点儿担心他把它敲破了。人类重重地叹了口气，无奈地看着那头胡言乱语的黑龙，“你已经七岁了，拉希奥。我以为你早就放弃了那些孩子气的胡闹和玩笑。”  
“我是认真的，安度因。我已经是一头生理结构成熟的黑龙了，‘这是我们的蛋’的意思就是，它其中孕育的生命有着你我的基因。”拉希奥继续言之凿凿地说着。“我又没和旁人滚在一起过，只有你，安度因。你应当正视这个问题然后对它负责，难道你就没有一丁点儿期待吗？我以为你也许会很高兴，毕竟这下吉恩再也没有借口把我从暴风要塞叉走了，要知道，过去的一年，我们的狼王可是一直对这件事乐此不疲。”

“你他妈在逗我。”安度因突然一下子泄了气，他要怎么和一头满脑子鬼知道什么奇思妙想的七岁黑龙交流呢，尤其是当他还深爱着他的时候？反正这儿又没有什么人，他干脆卸下了所有身为国王的礼仪，自暴自弃地嘟囔着“况且我才是那个过去整整一个月来一直被你压在下面的那个人，拉希奥，你少给我得便宜卖乖。”  
那头龙的脸上挂上了回味无穷的微笑，他的红眼睛紧盯着口不择言的国王，这让安度因觉得脸上发烫。圣光啊。安度因想着，不是这个问题，糟糕的论证，他至少该反驳拉希奥他们彼此都是雄性，好吧——过去的时间里他们一直滚在一起，但这并不代表他们有任何可能性会诞下什么……蛋？疯了吧，这头龙？他真该找人来看看他的伴侣是否被古神的低语腐化了。  
“听上去你似乎很遗憾诞下那蛋的不是你，不过没关系，我们可以把下次的机会留给你……而且容我提醒你，国王陛下，严格意义上讲并一个月来，你分明就有操过我，就在那边的写字台上，你想赖账可真是太过分了，我受伤了。”拉希奥一脸无耻地说着。圣光在上，安度因真想掂着萨拉迈尼的剑柄敲打他的脑壳。国王气急反笑，“好吧，拉希奥，也许是的，在一个月里我操了你一次，然后呢？然后你就诞下一枚龙卵？”  
“就是这样。”黑龙疯狂地点着脑袋，“谢天谢地你终于接受了。”  
“嘿——小心！安度因，安度因！”  
那头龙抱着怀里的龙蛋狼狈地在床上翻滚，躲避着气急败坏的国王手中入鞘的萨拉迈尼。他早该这样揍下去的，安度因想着，和这个嬉皮笑脸的疯子多费口舌简直是在浪费时间。等到明早他应该就会停止犯病和玩笑然后恢复正常。

但他错了。  
安度因醒来的时候发现他的床被重力压向了一边，等他揉揉眼睛睡眼惺忪地望去时他几乎要窒息了。拉希奥，变回了他的真实形态——他现在有一匹小马那么大了，黑龙在大床的另一侧蜷缩成一团，怀里抱着那枚龙卵，正有节奏地打着鼾，安度因探出手摸了摸龙的脊背，发现他的温度高的吓人。  
他轻柔的动作把龙弄醒了。  
“早上好，安度因。”黑龙打了个哈欠，蹭了蹭人类伸过来的手。  
“拉希奥，”安度因一脸警惕，“你在干什么？别告诉我你是在……”他僵硬地询问着。  
“当然是在孵我们的蛋，你的体温不够高，只能轮到我来。”那头龙眨着眼睛，似笑非笑的望向国王，“当然，如果你愿意的话也可以来尝试一下，你的圣光把戏也能维持合适的温度。”  
人类一脸恐惧地翻身坐起，以他此生最快的速度穿戴整齐然后迅速溜出了房间。留下拉希奥独自笑瘫在床上，尾巴一下一下地甩着床单，喷出的阵阵烟雾和火星差点儿燎着了深蓝的帷幔。

安度因觉得自己快要被那头龙搞疯了。圣光在上，他知道他们绝无可能诞下什么子嗣，只是……拉希奥那副专注的神情实在太具欺骗性了。那颗蛋几乎从未离开过他的身边，在开白日进行作战会议的时候，他甚至会在旁人投来怪异眼光时回以友善的微笑，这简直让国王汗毛倒竖。拉希奥现在连夜间都保持着龙形的姿态入睡了，最后值得一提的是，他们已经整整两个星期没有滚在一起过——当然这并不是说安度因在意，只是这可不像那头贪得无厌的黑龙的作风，一点儿都不像。

“你真的无法接受我们将会共同孕育新生的事实吗，安度因？”  
后来的某天晚上，当国王巡视归来时，那头黑龙再一次开口询问，比之前的每一次都更加认真专注。国王注视着那头占据了自己几乎一整个床的黑龙，注视着他收拢的翅膀和粗壮的覆盖着乌黑鳞片的尾巴，每当拉希奥显示出自己真正的形态，安度因都不禁暗自感叹，自己究竟选择了一只怎样奇妙的生灵共度余生。他叹了口气，“这不是我是否接受的问题，拉希奥。关键在于这是不可能的——”  
“但它已经发生了，不管你愿不愿意相信。”那头龙回应着他。“我依旧认为你出于某些疯狂的原因在和我开一则恶劣的玩笑，拉希奥，以我对你的了解来说，这基本上占据了百分之九十的可能性。”安度因无奈地笑着摇头。“那剩下百分之十呢？”黑龙抬起眼睛，把那颗黑色的蛋往身下挪了挪。安度因注视着他红色的眼睛，戏谑地说着，“剩下的百分之十是你动用了某种我完全不了解的巫术和魔法，这样黑龙的血脉就终于能够坐稳暴风城的王座了。”  
毫无疑问，这是句玩笑话。但安度因几乎在话音落地的一瞬间就立即后悔了。

那头黑龙消失了，还没等安度因反应过来他就被一股巨大的力道掀翻了，拉希奥变回了人型，紧紧地攥住人类的手腕把他定在床上。他正对上拉希奥那双红得吓人的眼睛——这让安度因的胃打了个结，那双眼睛看上去愤怒而哀伤，他几乎从未见过他这副样子。  
“你仍旧认为我留在你身边是为了你那愚蠢的世俗权力？”那愤怒的巨龙开口了。  
“那只是个玩笑。”国王试着咧出一个安慰的笑容，可黑龙的手依然紧紧地握住他的手腕，安度因试着挣扎了一下，他锋利的爪尖无意识地扣入人类的皮肤。这让安度因微微皱了皱眉，“你弄疼我了，拉希奥。”他的话让黑龙触电般地收回了手。牧师国王叹了口气，召唤圣光抚平自己手腕的细小伤痕。  
他抬起头，再次试着对自己的朋友微笑，可某种长期以来盘踞在他心头的阴影让这个笑容看上去不那么成功。金色的光芒黯淡之后，他试着低声开口，“你说呢，拉希奥？事实上我仍旧分不太清，在潘达利亚的时候你愿意接近我，究竟是因为我是安度因•乌瑞恩王子，或者仅仅因为我是安度因。”  
黑龙后倾着身体，迷惑地望着他，“那有什么区别吗？”  
“忘了它吧，拉希奥。这太蠢了。”片刻之后国王大笑着摇了摇头，这是在他少年时代一度困扰他的问题，他不该时隔多年再拿出这份愚蠢的质疑。  
“我无法讲清你的第一个问题，安度因……我不否认在你我初识时，你的这层身份对我的吸引力。但我知道的是现在……”黑龙的爪子试探着伸向国王的手，摸索着自己方才不小心划伤的细小痕迹，他将人类的手慢慢执起，托向自己的唇边，小心翼翼地落下一个虔诚的吻。  
“但现在我可以保证，你的世俗身份对我而言无关紧要。某种程度上讲我巴不得你不再是那个麻烦的国王，这样我就可以放心大胆的把你偷走而不用担心其他人的抱怨。”  
安度因慢慢收回手，又在半空中停下，伸手向前揉乱了黑龙的鸦羽般的黑色卷发。“我是开玩笑的，关于那先前的‘百分之十’。”  
“我知道。”黑龙拿脑袋抵了抵人类的手。  
“现在你愿意相信接受我们将会共同孕育新生的事实吗，安度因？”他狡黠地朝人类眨了眨眼睛，安度因忍住大笑的冲动，没有理睬他。“我是艾泽拉斯最后一头黑龙了。无论如何，这枚黑龙卵会让我感觉自己不再是孤身一人，它是我们的，安度因。”拉希奥继续可怜兮兮地诉说着，听上去如泣如诉。  
安度因在心中翻了个白眼，再演的像一些，他也许会愿意相信这是真的。但他没再抱怨什么，他只是拍了拍他龙族朋友的肩头，“你永远不是孤身一人，拉希奥。”

在那之后他就对拉希奥种种反常孵蛋的行为视若无睹了。偶尔，非常偶尔，他会在午夜时分醒来，然后望着黑龙怀里那枚卵发呆，在不弄醒黑龙的前提下悄悄凑上前，把耳朵贴在凹凸不平的蛋壳上好奇地聆听。他自己都觉得这实在是太蠢了，可他就是忍不住做这个。

某天午后，安度因国王刚从训练场上大汗淋漓地下来休息，方才陪练的吉尔尼斯国王为他递来一块方巾。“你的剑术进步很大，陛下。”吉恩朝他投去赞许的目光。“谢谢，因为我一直都有着出色的老师。”国王擦了擦头上的汗。“哈！你让我想到了瓦里安，他曾告诉我你七八岁的时候剑术有多差劲……再瞧瞧你现在的样子，孩子成长的真快，不是吗？如果你父亲能看到，他一定会为你而感到骄傲的。”  
“希望如此。”安度因含糊地回答道。

“吉恩？”安度因突然难以抑制地开口询问，“在苔丝公主刚出生的时候，你们是怎么照顾她的？”  
“啊！这你该去问问米娅，她对照顾孩子真的别有一手，小孩子一到我怀里就哭，而一到她那里就安安稳稳的，不管是苔丝还是利亚姆——”表情兴奋的老国王突然哽住了片刻，但马上他的眼神就变得焕发光彩。“您终于愿意去找一位普通的人类姑娘然后为暴风城留下子嗣了吗？”  
安度因国王最终在一片诸如“我不是，我没有，我不是那个意思……“的支支吾吾中，借口需要加餐先行一步跑掉了。

先是拉希奥疯了，现在连带着他也一起疯了。  
他在半路上绝望地想着。

当他回到自己的房间稍作喘息时，突然发现那枚黑龙蛋正孤零零的卧在他的床上，一直守护着它的拉希奥不知去了哪里。安度因缓缓上前，在确定黑龙不在这里时，他悄悄在床边蹲下，观望那颗蛋就像观望着某种即将爆炸的定时炸弹。  
如果这是真的，如果拉希奥没有在骗他……那么他真的完全没有做好面对这个现实的准备。他甚至不知道这颗蛋里会孵化出怎样的生命，他是该按照一位人类王子的方法将那生命抚养成人，还是按照抚育一头巨龙的方式？  
他叹了口气，伸出手摸了摸黑色的蛋壳。

那颗蛋突然动了一下。  
安度因骤然收回手，他的心脏瞬间漏了几拍。黑色的龙蛋开始剧烈的抖动，上面出现了一道道裂纹——它就快要破壳了。安度因焦急地呼唤着拉希奥的名字，希望他正躲在阴影处观察着一切。  
但拉希奥不在这儿，圣光啊，他到底要怎样才能抱起一个半龙半人的小生命？  
还没等他把那些所以困惑和焦虑的问题在心中细数一遍，噗的一声，那颗蛋就瞬间炸裂了。安度因恐慌地合上了眼睛。

然后他听到一声细小的鸣叫，这让他的心战栗了一下。  
他小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，望向那只刚刚破壳的龙崽——

国王的表情瞬间僵住了。

那是一条细长的云端翔龙。  
安度因曾见过那些细长的小龙，他们的鸣叫声比黑龙可爱多了。它甚至连黑色的都不是——它是一条蓝色的云端翔龙，它可能来自四风谷，可能来自翡翠林，可能来自潘达利亚的任何一个角落。总之，绝对不可能是一只黑龙和人类诞下的幼崽。小龙在空中绕了个圈，发出欢快的鸣叫。  
某种释怀和失落同时用上人类的心头，随即而来的是暴风骤雨般的狂怒。

“哦！看看它，它多像你眼睛的颜色啊。”  
他听到那个憋着狂笑的欠揍的声音从自己身后传来。

“我们得谈谈，拉希奥。关于你在暴风城的去留问题。”  
安度因转过身，满意地看着那头黑龙脸上的微笑逐渐凝结成恐惧。


	5. 千吻之深

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑龙从千里之遥赶来，只为向人类讲述一则睡前故事。  
> （一个真正的童话故事）

“最后一盘。”在一个悠长的哈欠之后，人类有些困倦地揉着鼻子，将那些在棋盘上错综分布的黑白棋子分别放回不同的罐子。“不必了。”他先前博弈的对手拿过他手中的陶罐，修长尖锐的手指快速地将那些晶莹剔透的小东西一股脑扫进同一个罐子，这引起人类不满的轻哼。   
“现在就去睡觉，把这些小玛瑙放在同一个罐子里一晚上不会相互染色的，有挑拣的功夫你就已经洗完脸了。”拉希奥毫不在意地朝他呲牙微笑，注视着人类无奈地摇晃着脑袋起身离去，注视着他被水打湿的前额和粘在额角的金发，注视着他换上宽松的衬衫，像个吐丝成茧的幼虫那样把自己裹进毯子，瞪大他蓝得吓人的眼睛——  
“你不是困得要命吗。”黑龙拉了把椅子在国王的床边坐下，脑袋搁在椅背上方，“你是想要我讲个故事哄你睡觉还是怎么的？”  
“为什么不呢。”人类往自己脑袋后面塞了个枕头，稍稍坐起，专注地看着拉希奥交错的手指上闪闪发光的金色指环。

黑龙颔首沉思，指尖有节奏地敲击着椅背。  
片刻之后，他拖着长长的调子开口：“很久，很久以前——”

很久很久以前，有一头不算很大也不算太坏的恶龙。他爱一切闪闪发光的东西，盛夏的流萤，午后三点的阳光，北半球最明亮的天狼星……他已经活了将近一个世纪那么久，却依然没离开过他诞生的山林，好在以一头龙的标准来看，他还十分年轻。可他的父亲是一头很大很坏的恶龙，曾经干过把整整一座人类王国烧成灰烬的坏事。所以，尽管他并不太坏，可大家还是叫他恶龙。

“我知道了。”安度因揶揄地眨着眼睛，丝毫不像一个昏昏欲睡的家伙，“经典的‘老爹情结’哈？”  
“哦，闭嘴吧你。”拉希奥懒洋洋地接腔，随后继续讲下去。

从前还有一位心地善良的王子。他爱那些游吟诗人写下的冒险故事：一名骑士单枪匹马闯进龙潭，探访恶龙无尽的珍宝。他离成年还有好些日子，除了礼节性的探访邻国，几乎从没离开过他出生的城市。因为他父亲是国王，所以，尽管比起王子来他更想要当一位冒险家，可大家仍然管他叫王子。

于是，在一个秋日的黄昏，在树叶刚刚开始泛黄飘落的时候，年轻的王子由于过于不想只被人唤作“王子”，他从城堡中偷偷溜了出来。他在书上读到，从城外一直向东走，直到碰上一颗被闪电烧毁的枯树，树上立着一只长着三只眼睛的渡鸦，顺着那只渡鸦视线的方向望去，你就能望见被隐藏起来的山洞入口，那里栖息着一头坐拥无尽珍宝的恶龙。他在刚听到这个故事的时候欣喜若狂，几天功夫就准备好了罗盘，火把，防水斗篷，和一些耐久的干粮。随后，王子直奔传说中的山洞而去。  
年轻的王子锦衣玉食，他什么也不缺，但他在书上读过一种叫“爱”的东西，书上讲，它比一千个太阳的光辉还要耀眼，比最害羞的动物新换出的绒毛还要柔软，比冬日里噼啪作响的炉火还要温暖，书上还说，它有很多种不同的体现，最常见的一种是千百个缠绵的吻。他从来没见过“爱“，也不通晓什么是“吻”。 所以等他历经艰辛，逃过值班卫士的目光，跨越金色的森林与潺潺的溪水，最终伫立在那棵被闪电烧焦的树下时，他决定问一问，在恶龙数不尽的宝藏中有没有这样的东西。  
他顺着渡鸦意味深长的目光望去，他瞧见了那个幽暗的洞穴，他踏着鸟儿目光编织成的道路走向黑暗。

他看见一头沉睡的巨龙盘踞在无数闪亮的物件之上，翅膀温顺地收在两旁，深色的鼻翼随着呼吸缓慢地翕动，时不时喷出几个闪烁的火星。他踏过无数亮闪闪的勺子和无数亮闪闪的金币，昂着脑袋，朝那头龙高喊着。  
他问：恶龙恶龙，听说你什么都有，你有一百个吻吗？  
恶龙从沉睡中翻开眼睑，好奇地凝视那个渺小的生物，他的金发在洞穴的火光中闪闪发光。恶龙想了想，在他收集的千万种稀世珍宝的过程中，确实没听说过这种东西。他太无聊了，他并不愤怒自己的睡眠被打扰，而是恼怒与他宝藏图鉴的缺失，于是他咆哮着把那个渺小的人类吼出了洞穴。

“等等，我似乎听过这个故事，但故事的主人公不应该是个小白兔吗——”安度因突然插嘴道。  
“别打岔！”黑龙伸出手爪，敲了一下他的脑壳，“我说是龙就是龙。”  
“拉希奥，你可真不讲道理。”

可没过几天的功夫，王子就又回来了。带着他那一模一样的愚蠢问题：  
恶龙恶龙，听说你什么都有，那你有一百个吻吗？  
恶龙炸开了背鳍，一边喷火一边昂首咆哮： 没有！不要再问了！滚开！  
他注视着那个人类一溜烟地躲开火舌和烟雾的背影，内心却有些动摇，一个有着金色闪亮头发的人类三番五次地向他请求一百个“吻”，可见到“吻”确实是一样珍贵的好东西。究竟要哪儿才能找得到一百个吻呢？  
于是，恶龙晃了晃巨大的双翼，第一次飞离这座生养他的山林，在一座临近的人类王国旁降落，悄悄化作人类的模样，走进那个国度，前去寻找一百枚珍贵的“吻”。  
他走过金色的农田，走过蜿蜒的海湾，走过幽深的山谷和繁荣的街巷，他帮助农忙的妇人收割沉重的麦穗，帮助疲惫的水手搬运到港的货物，帮助受伤的猎人摘取罕见的草药，帮助年迈的老者寻觅丢失的孙女……人们感激他，欢迎他，并愿意对他的帮助提供回报，可恶龙什么都不要。

他说，你能给我一个吻吗？  
当然，你想要它落在哪里？人们微笑着回答。  
哪里都可以！

于是，人们吻他的手背，吻他的额头和面庞。他有了一个又一个吻，不知过了多久，他终于攒齐了整整一百枚亲吻。

他雀跃着回到王子的国度，踏入他的城堡，他想要告诉那个有着金色头发的年轻人，现在他有一百个吻了，一个不多，一个不少。可对一头龙来说，时间的流逝的确过于缓慢了，等到找到那个年轻的人类时，他的脸上已经长出了皱纹，金发染上了白霜，好奇的眼光融入了悲天悯人的恩慈。年轻的王子俨然已经成为了一位合格的国王。  
龙来到国王的面前，告诉他自己的身份，并让他再问自己一次当初的问题。  
国王觉得有点丢人，他已经不再是一个热衷于跑出门惹祸的小鬼了，一想到他儿时那些傻兮兮的冒险就令他脸庞发热。可他还是清了清嗓子，对着那个看上去非常年轻的龙说道：  
恶龙恶龙……听说你什么都有，那你有一百个……一百个吻吗？

有了！这次有了！

恶龙大笑着开口，几乎要原地跳起，快乐得像是个集齐了人间所有闪亮之物的孩子。  
国王注视着那头龙神采飞扬的眼睛，那头龙的快乐感染了他，令他情不自禁地露出微笑，笑纹从脸上一直蔓延到心房。  
那我可以，要两个吗？  
他有点儿不好意思地说道。

“就是这样，故事讲完了。”黑龙微笑着注视着红霞飞上国王的脸庞。  
是的，他走过了很多地方，见过了许许多多的人和事，他像一个过于年轻的灵魂闯入了陌生的世界，期盼着能得到一些东西，却发觉自己正不断犯着每一个可能的错误。他像一个风尘仆仆的阴谋家那样从很远很远的地方回来，期盼着能修好一些东西，期盼着一切为时未晚。

“现在，安度因。按照剧本，我该吻你了———”  
好在，他仍拥有很多的时间。


	6. 目光如炬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拉希奥/安度因♀  
> 警告：安度因是暴风城的公主  
> 简介：在这块无比光滑的石头表面有闪着微光的符文在静静浮动，安度因看不懂这种语言，但拉希奥能够解读它。

安度因公主百无聊赖地注视着空荡荡的机会棋盘，随手把玩着黑白相间的棋子，任由它们掉落在盒中，发出清脆的响声。她博弈的对手早在那个联盟勇士掀起酒肆门帘的时候就单方面中止了棋局，大步走向厅堂，用着夸张又谄媚腔调朝那个人类问好：“我们英雄凯旋归来了！啊！这块石板中充斥着泰坦的魔法，蕴藏创世的语言，让我们来看看能否对它解读一二……”哈，当然，从雷神岛带着战利品归来的“勇士”绝对要比一盘棋重要得多。拉希奥一直等待着那些从雷电王座回来的黑爪特工，甚至于在他们下棋时就心不在焉，频频失手。如今，他渴求的宝物总算来到了他的身边，安度因再次偏着脑袋望向长椅的另一端，那头黑龙正专注地捧着人类勇士方才拿来的石板。在这块无比光滑的石头表面有闪着微光的符文在静静浮动，安度因看不懂这种语言，但拉希奥能够解读它。  
黑龙目不转睛，神态严肃，他盯着那块石板活像一个饿了三天的流浪汉盯着桌上的最后一碗粥。不知为何，这让安度因有些忿忿不平，她是联盟的公主，而那些联盟的勇士竟然越过她直接将这块符文石交给了那头来路不明的龙……又或许她如此心烦的原因只是因为她的棋局被中断了。  
无论如何，她都无法忍受这份无聊的宁静。

“哎呦。”黑龙发出吃痛的吆喝，左手轻揉着后脑，向一旁望去：一枚黑色的机会棋正晃晃悠悠地在木质地板上打转。  
“让我看看。”袭击者光明磊落地朝他伸出手，讨要那块刻满了创世语言的泰坦符文石。  
安度因。黑龙轻轻叹了口气，将手从自己的后脑壳挪开，“你看不懂这个，公主。”  
“你怎么知道？我在暴风城学过铭文，也许我能读懂那些你瞧不出的字眼。”尽管安度因认为那头龙说的是对的，但她依然不屈不挠地向前摊着手，无畏地注视着黑龙暗红的双眼。  
那头龙似笑非笑地朝她点了点头，随后不假思索地将那块无价的符文石向前双手递去，“那么，请您帮我帮我好好看一看，”他伸出手爪随意地点了点了石板上的字，“倒数第三行最左边的这个符号是什么意思，拜托您啦，公主殿下。”  
安度因感觉自己像是被冒犯了。她颇为不悦地接过那块板子，像是要试图把石板烧穿般地，她仔细地盯着黑龙方才拂过的地方。拉希奥是对的，她的确看不懂这个。那些闪烁着微光的符文似乎更加明亮了，它们在她指尖跳跃喧哗，似乎在嘲笑着她的无知。  
“所以，它们是什么意思呢？”她听见那头龙幸灾乐祸的声音了。

她晃了晃脑袋，抿着双唇，再一次强迫自己专注下来，仔细阅读着那些字眼。这也许是一种象形文字，她思考着，她能在不到两个月的时间里学会读写熊猫人的语言，那么这块古代石板也许同样没什么大不了的。倒数第三行，最左边。她盯着那个酷似鸟类展翼一般的文字符号，也许它的意思就是一只“鸟”，也许它意味着某种会飞的上古巨型生物，也许它代指所有巨龙的祖先——始祖巨龙加拉克隆也说不定……她继续专注地往后读着，思考着先前学过的所有语言的造字方式，一定有某些规律，某些她能够一窥奥妙的窍门……  
“你是对的。”最终她放弃了。将那块石板摊在自己双膝上，惆怅地回过头准备将它还给先前的主人，“拿去吧，Wrath——”

她看见了火焰。  
那头黑龙向前倾着身子，脸离她不到一掌的距离，目光如炬，像是要燎着她前额的金发。有那么一瞬，她觉得自己的心脏仿佛要在这样的注视下跳跃着沸腾。她慌忙将那块石板塞回拉希奥的手中，含糊地呢喃着“还给你。”而后快速地起身离开，朝楼梯走去，徒留那头黑龙捧着那块石板呆愣在原地。

***  
拉希奥注视着人类公主提着裙子一路小跑着窜上二楼的房间，半晌竟什么也说不出。他再次伸手摩挲着安度因方才触碰过的石板，他似乎能感受到人类残留的体温，这太奇怪了，他想，自己方才居然对一块不会说话的泰坦符文石翻涌起蓬勃的妒忌之心。


	7. 深渊的馈赠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （现代au）
> 
> 像每个依然怀有梦想的孩子一样，安度因在圣诞节前向圣诞老人写信许愿。但男孩误将圣诞（Santa）拼成了撒旦 （Satan），圣诞节的清晨，撒旦的礼物如期而至。

安度因写这封信有好几天了。  
男孩坐在桌旁，眉头紧皱，斟酌着下笔的字眼，时不时啃咬铅笔末端的橡皮。向他人开口索求真的是一件很不容易的事，安度因想。况且圣诞将至，全世界有那么多孩子会向那个红帽子白胡子老人诉说自己的心愿，他老人家极有可能没时间一字一句读完所有的来信——搞不好一些没有礼貌的言语还会惹得他不快。他可不想由于礼貌问题而上了圣诞老人的黑名单，在第二天清晨醒来时发现自己的袜子里装满了煤块。  
他必须非常、非常小心，避免让自己看起来像是一个贪得无厌的小鬼……  
一阵叩门声打断了男孩的思考，一位高大的男人推开卧房的门，清了清嗓子，“该关灯睡觉了，安度因。”  
“我知道，父亲。”男孩答道，“我马上就好，再等一小会儿。”  
“十分钟。”男人不容置疑地说，“之后就乖乖上床。”  
“好的，父亲。”男孩叹了口气。

从任何角度来说，安度因的父亲瓦里安•乌瑞恩都是一位无可挑剔的好人。他是小镇的现任警长，兢兢业业地维持着镇子的治安，毋庸说凶杀案，就连盗窃率都低得不可思议。金无足赤，这位正直的警长唯一让人（或者说，让某个人）感到头疼的地方就在于，他对他的独子过于关心了。他甚至每天开着警车送安度因上学，像是生怕在这个区区方圆20多英里镇子中突然窜出什么足以发动天启的邪恶力量绑架了他的儿子。但这并不能怪他，他的妻子蒂芬在安度因降生时由于难产了离世，在那之后的九年间，他拒绝了一切劝他再娶的建议，把所有情感倾注在男孩身上，他总是向那些人回绝道，他不能保证他的第二任妻子能像他那样爱他的男孩。而他没说的是，这世上没有哪一位姑娘能取代蒂芬在他心中的位置，再没别人了。

“我给你热了杯牛奶。”瓦里安走上前，将搪瓷杯放下，上面绘着一只金色的小狮子，就和男孩的发丝的颜色一样，“尽管你明天不用上学，但早睡早起的习惯不能打破。”男孩笑嘻嘻地把杯子抱在手心，放下手中的铅笔，两指合拢轻点自己眼眉，半开玩笑地朝乌瑞恩警长敬了一个非正式的军礼。“ ‘遵命，长官。’”  
瓦里安一直注视着男孩，直到他咕嘟咕嘟地吞完那杯牛奶，在上唇边留下一圈“牛奶胡子”，才拿起杯子，伸手揉了揉安度因的脑袋，向男孩道晚安后掩门离去。

安度因重新拿起笔，继续构思他给圣诞老人的信。他之前从未向北极写过信，实际上，他几乎从未向任何人索要过任何东西，但今年情况特殊，这事儿要从几周前谈起。  
艺术课教师卡雷苟斯先生借助课堂时间，陆陆续续地为他们放完了一部动画电影，它讲述了一个瘦弱勇敢的男孩如何同一头龙建立了友谊，或者说，如何驯服了彼此。那实在是太不可思议了，以至于让安度因觉得，如果这个世界上不存在龙，那该有多遗憾啊。任何看了这部片子的人都会为这种生物所折服，它们神秘，强大而高贵，它们是最棒的飞行伴侣——  
“这片子逊毙了。”  
加尔鲁什，他同班的男孩在课堂上直接大吼出声，并公开质疑美术教师卡雷苟斯的审美，声称自己早已过了叼着奶嘴看卡通片的年龄，为什么老师要在课堂上放这样幼稚的卡通片来浪费所有人的时间。“而且这种长翅膀的蜥蜴实在是让人作呕。”他补充道。加尔鲁什说这话时正斜眼睛盯着安度因，挑衅地露出微笑。  
尽管这种行为已经构成蔑视课堂，但脾气好的卡雷先生只是叹气摇了摇头，并向大家娓娓道来，衡量艺术的高低不应取决于其表现形式，而是它内部所蕴含的某些东西。“‘卡通’（cartoon）又被称作‘动画’（Animation），它源自于拉丁文字根anima，它的意思是‘灵魂’，而动词animate表示‘使某物活起来’，同时也有‘赋予灵魂’的含义。早在19世纪，埃米尔•雷诺在巴黎葛莱凡蜡像馆向观众放映光学影戏的时候起，它就是一门创造生命运动的艺术，我不认为它和普通的银幕电影相比，先天自贱一等。”  
蓝色头发的年轻教师顿了顿，又压低声音，轻轻开口，“至于‘长翅膀的蜥蜴’……”他偏了偏头，没再理会那个扰乱课堂秩序的高大男孩，而是望向那个皱着眉头的金发孩子，“龙也许源于想象，它寄托了人们的许多期许，譬如对飞翔的渴望，但也许……也许曾有过一个存在魔法与信仰的时代，那些奇妙的生物曾真实地存在过。”他朝安度因眨了眨眼睛，随后清了清嗓子，抬高音量，“况且有些好奇和幻想永远不是什么坏事，孩子们，魔法和科学的界限有时并不那么严格，现代化学不正是从巫师的炼金房中走出的吗？”

所以这就是了，安度因正在圣诞节来临之际，向一个可能并不存在的圣诞老人写信许愿，索求见到一头真正的龙。

关于圣诞老人，顺带一提，安度因当然清楚每年的圣诞节礼物其实并不是那个白胡子老先生亲自从烟囱里投下的，那当然是他的父亲瓦里安在他苏醒之前放在他床边的树下，去年圣诞节清晨他甚至感觉到他的父亲轻轻吻了吻他的额头。但这并不意味着圣诞老人不存在，安度因固执地想，不然是什么让全世界的大人在这一天突然奇思妙想，要给自己的孩子准备一份礼物？圣诞老人想必深居浅出，在北极圈阅读着每一个孩子的来信，然后把购置合适礼物的想法悄悄植入他们父母的脑海。

他的信就快要写完了。男孩打了个哈欠，在结尾署上自己的名字。  
“您忠诚的，安度因•乌瑞恩”  
他咬着笔头，把信从头到尾又读了一边，思索好一会儿之后又加上了几行字附在信尾：  
“又及：那不必是一头很大的龙，先生，我不介意它一时半会不能带我飞，它可以是一头很小，很小的龙，我可以和它一起长大。”

他打开抽屉，翻出了一张自己去年圣诞节帮父亲装饰圣诞树的照片，把它和信纸一起塞进信封，以显示自己是一个乐于为家庭帮忙的男孩，这样圣诞老人也许会认真考虑他的许愿。安度因又打了个哈欠，强忍困意，在信封上工工整整地写下圣诞老人在北极的地址（那是他从网上查询到的）用固体胶粘好信封，把它端端正正地摆在桌面上，关上台灯，钻进被子，想着明天清早赶在邮递员开箱前把它投进邮筒。

那晚，男孩梦见了许多不可思议的东西，那些东西足够惊人……但也许并不那么让人愉快，他闻见圣油，火焰，和来自深渊的硫磺。

好在，等晨光驱散了深沉的黑暗，等男孩揉着眼睛从床上爬起，等他换好衣服抓起桌上的信一溜烟跑出门外时，安度因已经完全不记得这些了。不过，他昨晚太困倦，清晨又走得太过匆忙，以至于男孩没有发现自己在信封的收件人上遗落了一个致命的笔误。  
他将圣诞（Santa）误拼成了撒旦 （Satan）。

————————————————————

圣诞节的清晨永远是振奋人心的。  
当然平安夜也很好，和家人一起装饰一棵树感觉好极了，瓦里安从超市购买的饰品都是很常见的闪闪发光的小玩意儿，带亮片的小彩球，闪烁的小灯，圣诞拐杖，小天使，松塔，铃铛……当然，还有放在圣诞树顶端的圣诞之星。虽然这不太有新意（安度因想过在圣诞树顶放一只龙的纸模型），但和你爱的人一起装饰一棵树，这本身就已经足够好了。  
不过每个孩子显然都更喜欢圣诞节清晨，喜欢一清早张开眼睛，衣冠不整地窜向树下，拆开那些五花八门的礼物盒子，来自他们的家人，朋友……哦，当然，还有假借着圣诞老人名义的礼物。  
现在，安度因正盘腿坐在树下，目光在几个盒子之间来回游走，最终决定先拆开那个蓝色的盒子，因为他猜测那可能来自吉安娜阿姨……他总是很喜欢她的阿姨，她待他就像母亲那样和蔼，尽管他并没有见过自己的母亲。  
那是一件温暖的毛衣。它一点儿都不丑，蓝色的底，中间是一只金色的小狮子，领口和袖口装饰着一圈红绿相间的花纹……彰显着它总归还是一件“圣诞丑毛衣”。安度因随手将它套在自己的脑袋上，稍微宽松了点儿——也许他的阿姨期望他今年能够再多长高些。  
接着他又拆开了一个红色的礼盒（一套百科全书，来自他的父亲，他一直想要这个，感谢瓦里安和圣诞老人），接着是一个红白相间的盒子（Tardis的乐高积木，来自他的朋友贝恩，他们都是神秘博士的忠诚观众）……等他拆光了所有的礼物，男孩坐在树下兴奋地咧着嘴——谁会在此时不快乐呢？  
但马上，男孩的微笑就化成了迷惑。  
树下还有一个盒子。

那是个通体漆黑的大盒子，用暗红色的缎带包裹，顶端打着精致而复杂的结。安度因对上帝发誓，五分钟前它还不在那里。男孩疑惑地拿过那个礼盒，轻轻抚摸着表面，他发现那并不是纯粹的黑色，从某个角度看它甚至能折射出带有骷髅和骨翼图案的暗纹。  
这个盒子的包装风格太哥特了。安度因暗自想着，他想不出有谁会在圣诞节送给他一份这样独特的礼物，除非……  
男孩福至心灵，骤然想起了自己几日前寄出的信。  
除非这礼物来自圣诞老人本人。

安度因心如擂鼓，他完全没能冷静下来思考为何圣诞老人会选取这样“风格独特”的包装礼盒，也没想到为何这盒子会凭空出现，那天晚上他所许下的愿望此时占据了他全部的心，男孩颤抖伸出手，试着解开盒子上的红色缎带，反倒把那个复杂漂亮的结搞成了死结，这让他不得不起身从抽屉里去除一把剪刀直接剪断它。等男孩跌跌撞撞地拿着剪刀奔来，准备一刀剪断那个复杂的结时，那礼盒突然自己掀翻了盖——

一道火焰从盒中喷射而出，把它一半烧成了灰烬，另一半马上也要步盖子的后尘。安度因咳嗽着跌坐在地，等待面前的烟尘散去，他迫不及待地瞪大眼睛，望向盒子的方向。

那礼盒彻底化成了灰。  
一个胖狗大小的生物盘踞在灰烬之上，它黑色的鳞片在晨光中反射着斑斓的色调，双翼在背后展开，正小幅度地扇动着，它的头部生着一对小小的尖角，一双暗红的眼睛微微眯起，上下打量着眼前的男孩，时不时从吻部喷出几个小火星。

“安度因•乌瑞恩？”  
那生物居然开口说话了。  
男孩惊异地瞪大眼睛，注视着那只黑色的，酷似长着翅膀的蜥蜴的生物。  
“安度因•乌瑞恩，这是你的名字吗，人类？”那生物再次耐心地开口，音就像指尖滑过丝绸。它目不转睛地盯着男孩，视线贪婪地拂过人类的金发和蓝色的双瞳。  
“是的，是我……”男孩突然恍悟了什么，吞吞吐吐地应答着。  
它傲慢地昂起脑袋，黑色的双翼在他身后伸展开来，它腾空而起，飞到圣诞树的顶端，俯视着那个恍惚的男孩。  
“圣诞快乐，安度因。现在来见见你的圣诞礼物。”

***  
地狱是何种光景？  
圣徒说那是黑暗的深渊，有着不死的虫和不灭的火，使人昼夜永遭苦痛。*1  
古典诗人说造访地狱要在人生的中途穿越一座黑暗的森林，舍弃一切希望方得进入，在那漏斗般的深渊中，充斥着异教徒、饕餮者、登徒子和各种奸佞之辈。*2  
在邪典小说家的笔下，地狱变成了一场盛大荒唐的派对，碎指甲和废弃安全套垒起了山峦，精子和防腐剂淌出了河流，那些受困的灵魂要么用器具折磨自己做色情直播，要么没完没了的给人间打电话做假阳具型号的市场调查。*3

但你知道拉希奥是怎么想的吗？身为深渊的原住民，或者说——一位字面意义上的魔鬼，他认为关于地狱的描绘无疑被夸大了。可你若直接问他“真正的地狱是什么样”，他多半只会偏着脑袋耸耸肩，告诉你真相总是无聊透顶，人人都爱添油加醋的谎言，它们总是更有趣，更迷人，更有戏剧性。如果你愿就此展开话题，他会及其兴奋的与你探讨那些人类写就的，关于地狱的幻想作品。  
“你知道那位中世纪的诗人最初创作《神曲》时，这部长诗的原名叫做《喜剧》，对吧？多么恰到好处啊，可惜后来乔尼*4那个白痴为了表示对前人的崇敬，愣是给这部作品冠以了‘神圣的’称谓。后来的版本便以《神圣的喜剧》为名，你能想象这究竟有多蠢吗？可惜了它的内容……我喜欢他的地狱篇——热烈，狂放，生机勃勃，比充盈着四处游走的光球与光晕的天堂篇有趣多了，我还曾考虑过在我的门廊上刻上那句你们熟知的话来着，‘凡进此门者，摒弃一切希望’，人性是多么有趣啊。”  
或者：  
“你知道约翰*5能写出《浮士德》是因为他和我做了交易吗？老学士当然就是他自己，约翰，约翰……他真是个有趣的家伙，和他一起玩乐总是让人回味无穷，‘生前当及时享乐，死后哪管他洪水滔天？’哎呀，都不知他和我谁才是真正的魔鬼了……你问我为何这首诗的结尾恶魔墨菲斯特的计划被挫败，浮士德的灵魂反被天堂接纳？我不是说过了吗，真相总是无聊透顶，谎言人人都爱。老实讲，他的灵魂味道实在是遭透了，不过……那首诗中有一句我很中意的话……”

魔鬼的神情突然变得柔和了下来，那副总是叼在脸上的微笑消失了，他陷入了深思，陷入了万花筒，陷入了酒精与致幻剂构成的天堂，陷入了某种遥远的，早已逝去的迷醉回忆。  
“‘你真美呀，请停留一下。’”他说。

————————————————————  
拉希奥盯着这封信有好一会儿了。  
一个消瘦的灵魂高声尖笑着从二百英尺高的峭壁间跌向沸腾的熔岩，但这没能分散他的注意力哪怕一秒钟。悬崖边镶着一块巨大的银屏，连环播放着人间最新的情景喜剧，时不时爆发出一阵罐头笑声。据称，电视上的罐头笑声，大部分录制于上世纪 50年代，这些你听见他们在笑的人大多已经死了。实际上不仅仅是大多数，内部机密：他们全都死了。你所听到的笑声录制场所正在此地，那些受困的灵魂一边被恐惧折磨着，一边大笑出声。拉希奥曾负责过一段时间的录制工作，但那太无聊了，几乎要赶得上那些白痴透顶的情景喜剧本身了。  
可没办法，人人都要向市场经济低头，就连地狱也不例外。曾几何时……曾几何时指的可能是几个世纪之前，那时魔鬼们还要打扮得神秘而莫测，满口华丽又婉转动听的许诺，时不时地展现一两个“神迹”，才能骗取一个灵魂的堕落。而现在，那些依然活跃在人间的深渊来客完全不是这个样子，与其说他们是强大邪恶的超自然生物，不如说他们活脱脱像是保险推销业务员与社交网络红人的结合体，推特和脸书上没有个上万的活跃粉丝数根本保证不了自己当月入账的灵魂业务量。这年头魔鬼诱惑人的方式正愈发趋同和单一，拉希奥怀疑人们将来唯一所剩下的生物多样性，就是可口可乐对百事可乐。但这不怪他们，现在的年轻人可分散注意力的事物，表面上看实在是太过繁多，本质却过于雷同了。

不过，拉希奥已经很久，很久没有亲自诱骗过一个灵魂了，或者说，他已经太久没能再遇见一个让他感兴趣的灵魂，他可不像那些低阶恶魔，完不成当月的“业务量”就要被拉去做色情直播。他可是死亡之翼的子嗣，而世人兴许更熟悉他父亲的另一个名号——撒旦。在坠落前，他父亲曾是一位天使，但现在，他的真身是一头漫无边际的古蛇，全身覆盖着黑色鳞片，三对蝙蝠般的巨翼，吼叫可以贯穿云霄，胸中永远沸腾着翻滚的熔岩。后来，人们把这种毁灭性的生物心怀畏惧地称为“龙”。  
作为死亡之翼最年轻的的后裔，拉希奥当然是一位狡诈而危险的恶魔，一头强大又致命的黑龙，不过他已经很多个世纪没再离开过故土找乐子，大多数时候，他只是独自待着。巡视无边的深渊，吞食堕落的灵魂，啜饮翻腾的岩浆，一边听着哀嚎与利器的交响，一边和已死的贪婪诗人漫无边际地聊天，在脑海中构思着自己的新诗，打发无趣而漫长的时光。

几分钟之前，他刚刚路过深渊的大门，从地狱看门犬刻耳柏洛斯*6中间的那个脑袋的口中拯救出一打人间的来信。信不信由你，事情是这样运作的：只要你真心实意地向撒旦许愿或求助，写下他的名字，那你的来信就会被刻耳柏洛斯的小狗崽们从人间的邮筒中搜刮出来，只要你足够诚恳，小家伙们隔着半个地球都能闻见人类对恶魔的许愿，那份诚恳执着的情感是狗狗们最爱的食粮。之前地狱的门厅总是堆满了乱七八糟的信件，别担心，反正撒旦本人并不会阅读它们，它们多半只会被生着三个脑袋的狗狗们撕碎吞进肚子。现在就不必担心这种问题了，有了电子邮件谁来会写信啊？这就是为什么好多年来狗狗们总是饥肠辘辘，脾气糟的吓人。  
拉希奥从刻耳柏洛斯身边走过，目光在门廊拐角的阴暗处稍作停顿，偏过头拍了拍大狗最左边的脑袋。刻耳柏洛斯的一个脑袋愤愤地啃咬着主人的手指，另外两个跃跃欲试地盯着拉希奥拿信的手。年轻的恶魔（以一个恶魔的标准来说，是的）轻巧地躲过三个脑袋的袭击，最后朝门廊的拐角望了一眼，随即晃晃脑袋，拿着信离开了。

他在快速地翻着那打信的信封，其中七成是撒旦教派的信徒，用墨绿色或是暗紫红色的花体字勾勒着自己的名字，这都什么年代了！拉希奥不满地把它们扔在地上，刻耳柏洛斯依然不肯放弃地跟在他身后，跳跃着吞食着他丢掉的信。  
剩下两成是迷茫而无措的青少年，说迷茫无措简直是抬高他们了，瞧瞧这个：向撒旦许愿让自己追上心意的女孩？写这封信的人脑子是什么做的？在保险套里陈放了半年的精、液吗？就算这封信到了某个急于达成业务指标的恶魔手中，只怕那姑娘要先对英俊迷人的恶魔本人投怀送抱。  
他把这封字体潦草，语法错误连篇的信团成一团抛给刻耳柏洛斯，（狗狗一口叼住了它，开心地撒着欢）然后看向下一封——哦，这封信很有趣，它是用铅笔写成的，这说明那个人类还是个幼崽，什么孩子会给撒旦写信啊……等等，这个地址寄往格陵兰岛的最北端，结合现在正直人间那个该死的节日，拉希奥猜测这孩子笔误把圣诞老人拼错了。  
一封被误叼来的信，无聊。他抬手准备将它抛给趴在一旁的刻耳柏洛斯——

当他瞥见寄信人姓名栏的时候，拉希奥的动作凝固了，他僵住了几秒，然后弹指打开信封，让新的内容在空中展开。刻耳柏洛斯失望地垂下了头。  
安度因•乌瑞恩。  
魔鬼贪婪地抚摸着信封上的名字。

他急促地读着那封信，翻来覆去地看着，读了一遍又一遍，像是要把它刻进脑海。一张照片从信纸中飞落，魔鬼伸手将它悬停在空中，凝视寄信人的面庞。那是个金发蓝眼的小孩子，半蹲在一棵圣诞树旁边，向拉希奥（镜头）微笑着装饰一棵圣诞树，拉希奥从没向现在这样觉得圣诞树可以如此的美。  
“闭嘴。”他向门廊的阴影低语。  
“我不在乎，我可以做任何我想做的事！”他突然高声咆哮，刻耳柏洛斯疑惑地抬起头，四处张望着，发现空无一物后又把脑袋垂下。他把那封信又看了一边，最终抬起头直视着门廊的角落，疲倦地揉着眼睛。“你该消失了。”

“现在又想让我消失了，拉希奥？许多个世纪以来没有我你岂不是要无聊到发疯？这可真无情。”一个年轻人类的幻影从阴影中走出，他穿着一袭黑袍，领口初有着白色的立领，他看上去就像一位主持弥撒的神父，只不过伫立在地狱正中。金发的神父穿过三头犬的身体，围着拉希奥缓缓地踱着步子。“如此急不可耐，这么想要到人间去？让我猜猜看……这次你又打算用什么办法骗他上钩呢。”  
“你不是他。”  
“是的，我不是。”金发的神父轻蔑地摇着头，“我只是一枚谎言的苦果。”

地狱是何种光景？  
如果你继续追问拉希奥，在他花费数年说光那些闲扯之后，他的视线可能会透过你的肩膀，然后无奈的摇头离去。实际上这个问题永远没有答案，或者说，它没有一个统一的答案。人人都有属于自己的，独一无二的好地狱，在那些统一的布景之后，地狱为每个在此的灵魂都准备了一份独特的礼物。强迫症者的地狱四处是拼接不齐的地砖，恐高症者的地狱永远是万丈高台，一位杀人犯可能会在自己的地狱中看见孩提时代的母亲，温柔地抚摸着自己的后脑，在昏昏欲睡之际突然敲碎他的脑壳，让他的脑髓流淌一地——就像他当初对待无辜者做的那样。  
人人都有属于自己的小秘密，人人都爱独一无二的惊喜。  
地狱就是这么浪漫。

大部分恶魔并没有独属自己的地狱镜像，拜托，他们可是魔鬼，他们本身就已经够吓人了。拉希奥曾也是如此，直到某天之后。一个来自过去幻影突然降临，开始了对他喋喋不休的指控和嘲讽，他才意识到，他曾拥有并搞砸过什么。

他没理会那个在他身后盘绕的金发神父，他把那个孩子的信打开，再一次从头到尾缓慢地读了一遍。他突然想到那首长诗的结尾，年迈的学士情不自禁地喊出“你真美呀，请停留一下！”，随即倒地死去，灵魂即将归于魔鬼手心时，神迹显现了：一群有着洁白羽翼的天使接纳了浮士德的灵魂，一边高唱着，“自强不息者，到头我辈均能救”，一边荣归天堂。  
也许他该感谢圣诞老人，这封信对他而言着实是神迹再现了。

————————————————————  
他在黑暗中蜷缩着，黑暗让他觉得安全。

数个世纪之后，他再次重返人间。他不知道自己究竟在做什么，这几日他都在暗中窥伺着那个寄信的男孩，安度因总是微笑着，待人彬彬有礼，陈恳而真挚。他甚至在暗中悄悄出手，替男孩解决了几起潜在的，可能发生在他身上的校园暴力。这让他顿生恍惚，这看上去像是什么仙女教母该做的事，而不是一个魔鬼或是一头危险的黑龙，可他就是那样做了。  
以及，这孩子真的非常，非常想要他的那份圣诞礼物。可他填错了地址，圣诞老人不会收到他的信的，更不会给他看一头真正的龙，而且他对于龙的理解实在是过于天真了。

平安夜的晚上，拉希奥变回了自己真实的模样，不是他在深渊中常见的样子，而是更早一些，在他刚刚破壳不久，体型还很小的样子。他轻轻扇动翅膀，在房顶飞了一圈，他几乎忘了自己曾有过这幅模样，这简直像只渺小的火蜥蜴，他暗想着。不然干脆直接变成自己现在的样子，在广场上和男孩碰面就好了，那非常符合男孩对“龙”的理解……不过马上，他又想到了男孩在信中最后补上的话——  
“那不必是一头很大的龙，先生，我不介意它一时半会不能带我飞，它可以是一头很小，很小的龙，我可以和它一起长大。”  
我可以和他一起长大。拉希奥暗想着，这个念头让他的心脏抽搐了一下。

现在，拉希奥蜷缩在他精心挑选的礼物盒里，屏息静待着。

——END——

注：  
*1：《圣经》 路加福音第十六章 19-31   
*2但丁《神曲》“我走过我们人生的一半旅程，却又步入一片幽暗的森林，这是因为我迷失了正确的路径。”  
*3恰克•帕拉尼克《地狱派对》，有改动  
*4乔万尼•薄伽丘的戏称，《神曲》原名《喜剧》，薄伽丘在《但丁传》中为了表示对诗人的崇敬，给这部作品冠以“神圣的”称谓，后来的版本便以《神圣的喜剧》为名，中译《神曲》。  
*5约翰•沃尔夫冈•冯•歌德，代表作《浮士德》讲述一位老学士和一个魔鬼签下契约，魔鬼将满足浮士德生前的所有要求，但是将在浮士德死后拿走他的灵魂作为交换。等到浮士德的欲望得到满足，说出“真美呀，请停留一下”时，即算魔鬼胜利，但最当学士欲望得以满足，说出那句话时，天使从魔鬼手中带走了他的灵魂。  
6*刻耳柏洛斯，希腊神话中的地狱三头看门犬。众妖之祖堤丰与蛇身女怪厄喀德娜所生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个傻乎乎的现代au短篇其实是另一个黑白au故事的预告，它发生于另一个故事结束的很久很久之后，恶魔拉希奥/神父安度因，一个关于堕落的故事。因为它感觉挺长不知道能不能搞完所以先自断后路


	8. 我是如何停止恐惧并爱上飞行

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 配对：拉希奥/安度因；拉希奥&法拉德（非cp意味）   
> 简介：黑龙向人类讲了一个故事，关于他是如何停止恐惧并爱上飞行。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 法拉德，拉文霍德庄园的刺客大师当拉希奥被泰坦仪器进化完毕，还是一枚卵，身处红龙军团的手中时，拉文霍德庄园的刺客们响应了拉希奥在蛋壳中的呼唤，把蛋偷了出来并为他效力。角男（盗贼）奉红龙军团之命拿回黑龙蛋时，遇见已经破壳的拉希奥，并迅速和黑龙达成协议（给你橙装，为我跑腿），杀掉被古神腐化的黑龙，其中包括死亡之翼。而法拉德的真实身份也是一头受古低语影响的黑龙，同时，他也是最后一头被拉希奥和角男干掉的黑龙。  
> 剩余的一切都是脑补。

“法拉德。”在那个中年人类刺客第十三次欲言又止地叹息着从自己身旁走过时，拉希奥终于忍无可忍地开口。“你他妈到底是有什么毛病？”  
破壳不足半岁的黑龙幼崽此时还不知道，他将会为自己这番未经深思熟虑的话付出多大的代价。

法拉德，拉文霍德庄园的刺客领袖，将拉希奥（连着蛋壳）从红龙军团手中“解放”的罪魁祸首停下了以黑龙为圆心的踱步，朝他认定的少主颔首致敬。“没什么，殿下。”  
拉希奥不置可否地轻哼了一声，用让人背后发毛的红眼睛盯着人类刺客。“别对我撒谎，法拉德。你唉声叹气的样子着实让人心烦。”人类微笑着向那位衣着奇特的少年靠近，“很抱歉让您不快了，我必实言相告：我只是注意到自从我们见了第一面之后，您从未变回过真正的形态。”未满岁的黑龙不耐烦地挑了挑眉，“容我提醒你，红龙军团仍旧在寻找我的下落，并尝试把我再度玩弄于股掌之间，而我的那些长着黑色鳞片的族类巴不得将我烧成灰。所以告诉我，我精明的刺客大师，变回那副样子对我来说有何益处？”  
“您的安全永远是我的首要顾虑。”法拉德毕恭毕敬地点头，“我只是希望在私人场合，您能够稍微不那么紧绷，我听闻龙类幼时更喜欢长时间地保持他们的原型，这对他们来说更加——”人类呼吸一窒，他的领巾猛地被眼前的黑发少年攥住，向前踉跄半步，差点儿把自己绊倒在地。  
“听着，”那年幼的黑龙开口说话了，猩红的双眼死死盯住年长的人类，“永远，永远不要把我和那些平庸的雏龙相提并论。那些愚蠢的小东西只会想苍蝇一样撒着欢在空中乱撞，而我早在还被那颗该死的蛋困住的时候就已经被泰坦赋予了净化艾泽拉斯的重担。”  
他猛地撒手，满意地看着人类刺客差点儿向后跌坐在地。  
“失敬。”中年男性慢条斯理地清了清嗓子，微笑着再度靠近。“我时刻谨记您的伟大使命，并愿意位置献出一切……但飞行可不仅仅是‘在空中乱撞‘，那是种相当迷人的消遣方式——”  
黑龙不耐烦地喷了喷鼻子，打断了人类的劝解，“闭嘴吧法拉德，说得就好像你会飞一样。”  
“我的确没有这份幸运。但我曾认识一位雌性红龙，哦，先别生气，我的王子，多亏了她 ‘无心的帮助’我才能及时将您从红龙军团手中带离……这是题外话，但她告诉我飞行的确是龙族的最爱。无论是周岁的雏龙还是肩负重任的守护巨龙。我想就算是与众不同的您也不例外。  
拉希奥下意识抖了抖耳尖，稍稍向后仰了仰脑袋。那动作的幅度极轻，可法拉德依然注意到了。“还是说……“人类恭敬的声色中带着隐藏不住的笑意，”您尚未来得及学会飞行？”

接下来的场景令拉文霍德庄园的领袖永生难忘。他所侍奉的殿下或许是一位相当年幼，没有系统学过飞行的雏龙，可他的喷火能力丝毫不易于那些成年的同类，或者说，作为一只刚刚破壳没几月的龙崽，拉希奥的破坏力着实有点惊为天人了。法拉德一边在雏龙愤怒又致命的烈焰中狼狈地逃窜，一边苦恼地回想着：这只黑龙幼崽刚诞生的时候实在比现在要可爱许多。  
总之，在那次毫毫无悬念的挑衅之后，法拉德失去了他精心修剪的胡须，半边眉毛和后脑一半的黑发，连带着整整一个厅堂要换掉的木质家具。但损失是值得的，因为他掌握了一则相当关键的信息：拉希奥，死亡之翼最年轻的子嗣，红龙军团追逐的对象，一降生就拥有万千智慧的黑龙幼崽，此时此刻还不会飞。  
这是个很关键的问题。不知何故法拉德觉得他该为此负全责，刚孵化的雏龙对于飞行并不无师自通，他们通常是由年长的姊妹带领着学习飞翔的。若不是自己将拉希奥的但从红龙军团手中窃出，那只小龙至少能在同族的引领下享受飞翔的乐趣。而不是像现在这样永远禁锢在一个人类的伪装之中——看看那只小龙所选择的人型幻化，他才几个月大，却为自己保留了一撮成熟的胡须？法拉德再次痛心疾首地反省自己的过失，一边决心弥补。毕竟他是那个黑龙幼崽破壳而出时第一眼瞧见的人。也许这是某种荒唐的反向印随效应，他不是很清楚，但他就是在冥冥之中暗下决心，自己应当为这只脱离族群的黑龙幼崽负起某种责任。  
而拉文霍德庄园的领袖所拥有的可不仅仅是决心，他言出必行。

去你的责任。  
拉希奥绝望地把这句话高声咆哮了十遍，完后又在心中咆哮了十遍。  
法拉德，那个锲而不舍的疯子，一有空孜孜不倦地跟在他的屁股后面苦苦恳求，说要陪自己练习飞行，说自己曾和某只红龙有过一段“亲密的时光”（“当然是她人类的样子。”法拉德强调。）因此他对与保持在空中的诀窍略知一二，而“略知一二”在几天之后变成了“无所不晓”。拉希奥尝试了把他全身的衣服和眉毛烧个干净；把自己躲起来谢绝造访；或者干脆充耳不闻，但这些全都在法拉德的死缠烂打面前失效了。他算是明白耐萨里奥，他那被古神低语腐化的父亲是如何一步步堕向深渊的：若是有一个声音在你耳畔终日唠叨的不停，毋庸说上往年，几周下来他就要步死亡之翼疯狂的后尘了。  
在法拉德再一次微笑着低眉开口时，拉希奥终于丧失了全部的耐心。

“闭嘴！法拉德，或者去死。”他恶狠狠地盯着那位刺客大师，亮出自己尖锐的爪尖，“我会把你的肺抓出来吃掉，让你再发不出一丝动静。”  
“如果吃掉我的肺能让您乐意展翅飞行，那么我非常乐意，殿下。”  
拉希奥差点被这个荒唐的人类逗乐了，他在心中翻了个大大的白眼，任谁都知道法拉德不过又是在满嘴跑火车。拉希奥叹了口气，在心中默念着那个人类毕竟是第一个响应他在蛋壳中呼救的第一人，尽管自己向那些唯利是图的刺客们诱以重金，但法拉德的确和其他人类不同。他似乎真的愿意全身心的奉献与自己的使命，认真履行黑龙下派的每一个刺杀重任，法拉德从未让他失望过，迄今为止。  
他尚且需要那个人类为自己效命。  
未满周岁的黑龙收回了自己尖锐的手爪，颓然地一屁股坐在桌前，不耐烦地用指节有节奏地敲击着桌面。“我再给你一次机会，法拉德。那个我们都见过的年轻，但识时务人类刺客，在卡拉赞的酒窖清除那头雌性黑龙时遭遇了些……小小的挫折。她声称那片区域到处都是黑龙的信徒，并且遍布着娜丽丝放置的一些奇怪的奥术存储装置，他无法靠近娜丽丝的身边。比起教我飞行，也许你更适合去教教他如何在奥术魔法的监控下成功潜行。”  
“遵命，殿下。”人类正色道。  
黑龙抬了抬下巴，举起一杯菊花茶小啜了口。等他抬眼时，法拉德依然像个傻瓜似的杵在那儿，纹丝不动。  
“我保证协助那位勇士完成任务。”法拉德严肃地回应，“但在那之前，您必须答应我去尝试一次系统的飞行。”  
“你是说，在我不答应你之前，你会拒绝完成我派下的任务。”黑龙安静地陈述着。  
“是的。”那个不怕死的人类坦然挺胸答道。  
“操你的，法拉德。”拉希奥干巴巴地笑出了声。

基于以上机缘巧合，拉希奥正身处希尔斯布莱德的群山之中，面迎着料峭的寒风，与法拉德一起，尝试着毫无顾忌的练习飞行。  
是的，拉希奥尚且不会飞。这并不是他的错，只是在他极为短暂且疲于奔波的龙生中，最不需要的就是变回他原初的模样，一只渺小的雏龙，吸引所有不怀好意的敌视。他几乎从诞生之初就一直幻化作人类的模样，也许这样更能避开仇敌的追捕，也许这样更能让周围的人类对他俯首帖耳。因此，当法拉德反复提及，恳求他以真正的形态练习飞行时，拉希奥难以抑制的发现，一股对飞翔的渴望正从心中缓缓升起。虽然他不清楚法拉德作为人类为何会对此这样执着，也不明白一个人类刺客能对飞行有多高的见解——至少那些牧师还会漂浮术呢！盗贼呢？但无论如何，事已至此，他正和法拉德单独站在山崖边，面对长空跃跃欲试。  
也许他允许法拉德跟从只是需要有人在他变回原型是保护自己的安全，最终黑龙幼崽说服了自己。

“您几乎从未变回过真正的自己。”那个又把小胡子留起来的人类在自己身后喃喃低语。“那一定会很人疲惫。”  
拉希奥不明白他为何如此废话连篇，“我一直是真正的自己，你什么都不知道。”  
“好的。”年长的人类从善如流的闭上嘴，目光从黑龙的指尖滑落。“您总是要尝试着去信任一些人的。”

黑龙头一次觉得自己被视线贯穿，一阵怪异的感觉从脊椎流向大脑，负责戒卫的那部分自我奏响了警钟，在他脑中高声呼啸着“挖清他的底细”，而另一个陌生声音则夺取了钟杵，笑嘻嘻地在钟面上轻敲出诙谐曲的旋律。而他环抱双臂，沉默不语。  
“您似乎比我们第一次见面时长大了不少。”片刻之后，法拉德看着眼前趴在巨石上的雏龙评价道。那只红眼睛的凶恶龙崽似乎瞪了他一眼，不耐烦地拿尾巴敲击着身下的岩石。法拉德忍住伸出手挠挠那只小龙后颈的冲动——天知道他已经有多少个世纪没这样做过了。他清了清嗓子，将双手背在身后。“所以——”  
“所以到底怎么着？我是直接跳下去还是？”他那架势活像是要把法拉德一翅膀扇下悬崖。  
法拉德耸了耸肩，“我没意见。”  
那头小龙现在似乎真的要把人类怼下悬崖了。  
为了避免这种局面的发生，人类微笑着踏步上前，在那块巨石前俯下身子，与黑龙幼崽视线平齐，“您的选择没什么问题，飞行的诀窍就在于，要学会怎么把自己扔向地面但又错过地面。”

“你最好拿出点像样的建议，否则就给我滚下去！”  
坏效果。法拉德暗想着，现在的年轻人脾气可真糟，在他自己尚且年幼时可从未这样放肆。不过拉希奥和他不一样……拉希奥和每一只黑龙都不一样，他或许会是他们的救赎……或是地狱。  
但他选择了他。所以他有义务帮助他的殿下处理任何挡在他面前的问题，进行一两次瞒天过海盗窃，干掉几个碍事的人型生物或是同族……其中当然也包括拉希奥的第一次飞行。“我在拿出像样的建议。”他正色道，“您必须在落到一半的时候让注意力突然被别的东西吸引走，这样您就不会再想着坠落，以及随之而来的疼痛。”  
小龙从鼻子里喷出一两个火星以示不屑，前爪把身下的巨石挠出个小坑。  
“无需紧张，殿下。没有龙会死于高空坠落的。”  
“你听上去似乎对龙非常了解。”拉希奥睥睨着回应他。  
法拉德微笑着晃了晃脑袋，没有回答黑龙的问题。“您为什么不现在试试呢？我保证您会喜欢的。”  
黑龙没有理会他，他的双翼向后伸展，前爪下的坑更深了。  
“我保证您会没事的，我发誓。”法拉德低语着，有无数细小的声音不安地涌动着表示反对，他将它们推到一旁，埋在最偏僻的角落，他知道他能做到这个。  
“我不需要你的誓言。”拉希奥说着，然后他头也不回地纵身跃向悬崖。

他在凌冽的寒风中高速坠落着，翅膀紧贴着身躯，他觉得自己第一步完成得还不错，“把自己扔向地面”，至少他下坠的轨迹很平滑。然而稍难些的问题是第二步——“但又错过地面”，如果他没能很好的完成这步骤，那么等他漂亮的轨迹终止之时可能会有点儿疼，而且难看得要死。诚然，作为第一次尝试飞行他或许应该先试着在平地扇动着翅膀离地，但他的本能告诉他这样不行。他不是一只离巢的雏鸟，要在原地扑腾着双翼决起而飞，撞到枝干就停下来，落在地上，在数仞之间欢腾雀跃。  
他是一头龙。

雏龙眯起眼睛，静听着高处的风拍击他的鼓膜，在心中默数着。  
几秒钟后，他的翼展猛地拉到最大，在带着冷风中尝试着滑行而不被掀翻。他做得不错，至少他的下坠速度放缓了许多。但这还算不上飞行，这就像是那些任务失败的刺客逃跑时拉开背上的滑翔翼。他在滑向中思索着他刚刚听到的飞行诀窍：  
“在落到一半的时候让注意力突然被别的东西吸引走，这样你就不会再想着坠落，以及随之而来的疼痛。”他猜他需要想点儿什么。

他昂头看见空中的浮云。  
不是这个，得是别的什么，和飞行无关的。  
他想着他极为短暂的龙生中所遇见的一切值得一提的东西，他想起泰坦仪器净化他的蛋壳时的声响。  
[异常察觉。] 观察者之眼没有起伏的声调重复着。  
峭壁伸出的枝桠挂蹭到了他保持平衡的尾巴。  
[可能来源：艾泽拉斯上古之神。编制可用样本，尝试排除异常……]

平衡被打破，他在盘旋中下坠。  
[异常未排除，重复子程序]  
不！不是这个，拍动翅膀，聚精会神，得是别的什么——想想别的什么。

瑞亚。想想瑞亚，瑞亚丝塔萨那枚代替他承受死亡之翼怒火的卵，有过什么东西在意过他，真心实意。  
他紧闭着双眼，翅膀在空中毫无章法地扇动着，下坠还在继续。

他跳落的高处山顶传来什么重物相撞的声音。法拉德。他尝试着抬头望去，他下落的距离太远了，已经望不到山巅，不知为何那块巨石从他身边擦过，像是什么庞然大物掠过了他。  
“您几乎从未变回过真正的自己。”他不用看就知道那个刺客的眼中充满了狡黠的揶揄，“那一定会令很人疲惫。”  
“您总是要尝试着去信任一些人的。”

我不需要。  
他本能地反驳着。他最不需要的就是把自己命运的一部分交给别人，所以去他的，他需要狠狠地，狠狠地把那个盗贼的全部家当烧光——

当他满怀怒气地睁开双眼时，他发现自己成功地错过了地面。

——————————  
“所以，这就是我如何停止恐惧并学会飞行的故事。”拉希奥在夕阳的余辉中张牙舞爪地在空中扇动着双臂，像是在模拟雏龙扇动翅膀。“你喜欢吗？”  
“那很有趣，拉希奥。”金发的人类少年偏着脑袋朝他微笑。“但我还是想听你把故事讲完。”  
“它已经完了，你还想听什么？”黑龙咯咯笑着把脸凑上前，“你想听我是如何烧掉法拉德身上所有体毛的吗？”“不。”男孩微笑着摇了摇头，蓝色的眼睛透过嘻嘻哈哈的假笑审视着黑龙的脸。“我想听你是如何尝试着信任一些人的。”  
“那可不怎么有趣。”黑龙沉默了一会儿，坦言答道。片刻之后他在人类王子的目光在败下阵来。“在我选择信任法拉德之前，我先弄清了他的身份。一头被上古之神腐化的黑龙，毫无疑问。然后我杀了他，故事结束。”  
“我对此非常抱歉……”安度因稍稍瞪大了眼睛，“我保证……你的朋友努力抗争过了，无论如何，我保证他真的非常在意你。”  
“他不是我的朋友。”拉希奥骤然开口，“他抗争了；他抗争过；或者他一直奉他主子的命令潜伏在我身旁。重点在于他已经死了。”  
“但至少他教会了你飞行。”安度因关切地看着那个黑发男孩的眼睛，他发现自己永远看不透那双眼微微散发的红光。  
“是的，你说的没错。他算是为我留下了点儿好东西，也许我总归要尝试着去信任一些人的。”拉希奥抬起头，朝人类露出一个璀璨的微笑，“我可以吗？”（May I?）

金发男孩咧了咧嘴，轻轻捏了捏黑龙的手心。  
“你总是可以去相信什么人的，我的朋友。”（For you,my friend,always.）


End file.
